Your fangirls are going to be very disappointed
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: During a Quidditch match Ginny pushes Harry out of the way of a bludger. Harry dives to catch her and spins them round so he crashes into the stands instead of her. HarryGinny, HPGW. Just a cute fluffy lil fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Your fan-girls are going to be very disappointed. _

Harry glanced out of the Common Room window to where the Ravenclaw Quidditch team were practising. Grey clouds blanketed the sky, blocking out nearly all light. A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the pitch, and Harry caught a glimpse of a face framed by long blond hair. Ravenclaw's new Chaser – Alice Leithely. _She was really quite pretty, in a quiet way,_ he mused. He had seen her round the castle, and had been trying to gather up the courage to talk to her.

Ginny came over, and flopped down in the armchair next to Harry's.

'Hey Gin,' he said, smiling.

'Heya,' she replied, 'Sickle for your thoughts?...Who's the girl?' she asked, grinning.

'Huh?!' asked Harry, startled.

'Oh come on, you're acting like Ron before he finally managed to ask Hermione out.'

'Oh, no one.' He said, blushing, but his eyes betrayed him, flicking to look out the window.

'Oooh.' Said Ginny, comprehension dawning, 'new chaser?' Harry blushed and nodded, suddenly finding his untied shoelace extremely interesting. If he had been able to look up, he may have seen the brief look of pain that crossed Ginny's face. When he did look up, Ginny giggled, 'Cheer up Harry, if you hadn't noticed, _every_ girl in Hogwarts is dying to go out with you. You can't seriously be telling me you haven't noticed the hoards of giggling fan-girls trailing you round the corridors, and swooning as you pass? Honestly Harry. I mean not only are you a more powerful wizard than Dumbledore and old Voldie combined, you defeated Voldemort single-handedly, you're tall, handsome, muscled from Quidditch, and you've got that just-got-off-a-broom hair that sends them swooning at the sight of you.'

Ginny laughed outright at the bright red Harry was blushing. 'Thanks Gin,' he chuckled. Since Hermione and Ron had started going out, Ginny had been hanging round with the Golden Trio more and more. Not that Harry was complaining, he loved Ginny's company. He risked a glance out the window once more. The Ravenclaw team had gone inside. Slightly disappointed, Harry turned to Ginny, who was staring out the window with an odd expression on her face.

'Think the team's on form for tomorrow Gin?' Harry asked.

'No problem, we'll thrash Ravenclaw, they haven't got a chance. We've got you haven't we?'

Harry grinned. 'And you Gin, you're the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in years.' Ginny snorted.

'Says the youngest seeker in a century.' She muttered.

'Oi, I heard that!' exclaimed Harry, mock-indignantly. Grinning he carried on, 'Kay, well I'm gonna turn in. See you in the morning.' He pulled her into a friendly hug, and went up the stairs to the boys dorms. Ginny sighed wistfully as she watched him disappear round the corner.

The next morning Harry joined his friends and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at breakfast. He slid into the space next to Ginny.

'Come on Ron, eat something.' She was saying.

'She's right Ron, you'll do fine later, you've been training for the whole year, unlike last time.' Ron pushed the scrambled eggs around his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Never thought I'd see the day Ronald Weasley turned down food,' she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Eat.' She told him. Ron grinned weakly and started eating. Harry shot Hermione a grateful look, and turned to his breakfast, his own stomach churning slightly with nerves. The Gryffindor team started off for the changing rooms, saying their goodbyes to their friends who went to sit in the stands. Ron caught up with them a second later looking decidedly less nervous, and more determinedly focused on the match. Harry grinned knowingly over at Hermione, who blushed. The team reached the changing room sand changed into their Quidditch robes. Harry gave his team a reassuring smile, 'Play like you do in practice and we'll have no problem, just have fun.' He told them. Ginny's face was set in a determined expression.

They walked out onto the pitch. The crowd screamed even louder than for when Ravenclaw had come out, thought that may have had something to do with the fact that Harry was leading his team onto the pitch, messy black hair, bright green eyes, and looking more handsome than usual (if that was possible), in his tight-fitting quidditch robes. He wouldn't even have looked out of place if everything had suddenly started moving in slow motion. The female half (and for that matter, a good number of the male part) of the Hogwarts population swooned as Harry subconsciously ran his hand through his hair.

'Captains, shake hands,' began Hooch. Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain, then they mounted their brooms. The shrill whistle sounded and both teams kicked off. Harry circled high above the pitch searching for the ever elusive snitch. He snatched glimpses of the game unfolding below him. The beaters were playing well, keeping the other team occupied. Ron seemed to have regained his confidence for good, and as Harry watched did an extremely tricky spin to bat the Quaffle away from the hoops with his broom to one of the Chasers. The three formed an arrowhead formation, the Chaser at the front throwing the Quaffle up and dropping back at the last minute. The was a split second when the Quaffle hung suspended in mid-air where it had been thrown, before it was snatched from the air by Ginny and thrown forcefully through the right-hand hoop. The Gryffindors erupted into cheers. Ginny had made it 60-10 to Gryffindor. Harry paused in his search for the snitch. Ginny was arching back round over the goal hoops to rejoin the other two Chasers. Her fiery hair was flying behind her, streaming in the wind. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the wind and her lips curved into a satisfied smile as she dove between two Ravenclaw chasers, one of them Alice, and smoothly intercepted the Quaffle, securing another goal for Gryffindor. Harry smiled and resumed his search. Unbeknownst to him as he tried to focus on finding the snitch and not on how beautiful Ginny looked, Ginny herself sneaked a glance at her captain, silently admiring his hair, ruffled from the wind, and looking strong, comfortable, and untouchable so high above the game. Even as she watched, Harry leant sharply forwards on his broom and went shooting to the top left of the pitch, where she saw a flicker of gold hovering, impossibly tiny. Harry reached out, fingertips brushing against the snitch's wings. The crowd fell silent, holding their breath. Only the fluttering of the players' robes could be heard. For that moment, it was as if the whole of Hogwarts froze, then Harry's hand closed over the struggling golden snitch, and the spell was broken. The cheers from the Gryffindors (and a fair few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too…) were deafening.

Suddenly a bludger came careering out of nowhere, speeding towards Harry, having been struck viciously by an irate Ravenclaw beater. Ginny had been flying over to Harry to congratulate him when she saw the beaters club swing at the bludger, aiming straight at Harry. She sped up, urging her broom to go faster, to get in between Harry and the bludger. She pushed him out of the way with all her strength. The bludger connected with her broom which splintered, pieces flying everywhere. The crowd gasped as one. The snitch had been high, right at the top of the stands, and she was falling from that height, the force of the bludger sending her flying sideways towards the wooden stands. Harry saw her fall and his chest tightened painfully at the sight of her limp body falling - heading for a collision with the stands. Harry dove towards her. He reached her just before she hit the stands, and wrapping his arm round her waist spun them around so that he took the full impact of the crash, protecting her unconscious body with his own. More wood went flying, and Harry noticed through the pain that they were now falling down the middle of one of the spectator stands. He managed to control his broom enough to slow their fall so they touched down gently. He lowered Ginny to the ground as softly as he could. Her eyes fluttered open and their gaze connected momentarily before Harry blacked out and collapsed next to her on the grass of the pitch. The next thing Ginny noticed was the absolute silence of the crowd. Her vision was blurry and the silence buzzed in her ears. It was so quiet the rustling of her robes could be heard as she tried to stand, before she too slipped back into unconsciousness. The Gryffindor team were flying over, worry and fear etched on their faces. Peakes and Cootes gently lifted Harry and Ginny across their brooms and flew hurriedly to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and spoke,

'_Sonorous_. Will all students please return to the castle. I must ask you not to attempt to visit the Hospital Wing, unless you are a fellow team member, or close friend. I daresay Mr. Potter needs his rest, as must Miss Weasley. The multitude of students started to drift back towards the castle, still in shocked silence. The Ravenclaw beater was being berated by a furious Miss Hooch,

'…could both have been killed! If Mr. Potter hadn't caught Miss Weasley…And if he hasn't been seriously hurt by that crash…' Hearing this many people remembered the sight of Harry dashing after the falling Ginny, handsome features laced with worry, fear, and determination.

Harry drifted into consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was the pain. His whole body ached, and his back felt like it was on fire, the burning sensation spreading to his arms. Feeling the now all too familiar crisp linen sheets he was lying, he realised he must be in the hospital wing. He could hear voices around him, whispering in hushed tones. He started to open his eyes and tried to lift himself up into a sitting position, but slid back down the bed, face contorted with pain.

'Harry!' exclaimed a worried voice. He tried blinking open his eyes again and saw a fuzzy picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Hermione gathered round his bed.

'Ginny…' he whispered, 'Where's Ginny…?'

'It's alright Harry, she's fine,' Hermione assured him. 'When the bludger hit the broom she was knocked out, if she had hit the stands… But anyway, Thank God you caught her, she just needs rest.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the lecture sure to follow, 'But you Harry,'' Hermione ploughed on, 'strained just about all the muscles in your back and stomach, and when you hit the stands your entire back was bruised. The impact to your head was what knocked you out, …' Harry stopped listening and let her finish her rant, he knew she was just worried and besides, at least now he knew what that goddamn pain was. He let his head fall back onto the pillow trying to keep it from showing on his face but obviously failing, judging from the pale, concerned faces looking down at him.

'I'm fine guys, honestly'. He was met with looks of disbelief and an,

'Ah, Mr. Potter, now that you're awake we can see what we can do.' She signalled for everyone to take a few steps back, and as gently as possible turned Harry around so she could fix his back. Muttering a spell under her breath she peeled Harry's shirt from his back. Everyone gasped at the bruises and cuts arrayed on his back. Madam Pomfrey grimaced. 'Right, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave, this may take a while.' She began murmuring incantations whilst pointing her wand at Harry's back. Slowly the cuts disappeared and the bruises receded. 'Take this,' Madam Pomfrey handed his a small effervescing black potion. 'Painless sleep. Goodness knows you're going to need it.' Harry drank it gratefully as Madam Pomfrey bustled off, and was asleep in seconds.

Ginny woke blearily. Everyone had just been ushered further away, Madam Pomfrey insisting her patients needed quiet. She breathed out slowly, good, she could pretend to be asleep. She didn't want to answer questions over why she took that bludger now. The others she could lie to, but Hermione would know. Ginny strained her ears to listen to their conversation. She heard snatches of it,

'The bludger…would…hit his head'

'Yes…and if…Ginny had hit stands…'

'Harry…see his back…?'

Ginny gave up trying to hear, and started getting out of bed. Immediately Madam Pomfrey descended upon her,

'No, no, no, no, back in bed, now! You need rest!' Ginny sighed, glad the others were too caught up in their conversation to notice her,

'Madam Pomfrey, I swear, I'm perfectly alright, look!' She stood, Madam Pomfrey looked suspiciously at her. 'I'll take it easy I promise,' Ginny pleaded. Madam Pomfrey relented.

'But if you don't rest…' she warned. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Of course Madam Pomfrey.' She hurried from the Wing, pausing briefly to look at the bed with the curtains drawn round it. She could see the silhouette of a person lying down, chest moving slowly up and down like someone in a peaceful sleep.

'Oh Harry.' She breathed, before continuing swiftly out of the door, which swung noiselessly closed behind her.

'Rest. Gottit.' Harry stood gingerly. Madam Pomfrey frowned.

'Mr. Potter, I do not want to see you in here again. That Quidditch.' She muttered, 'Every week I have one of you in here. Every week!' Harry just grinned.

'I'll bear that in mind Madam Pomfrey'. Tutting, Madam Pomfrey walked off. Harry winced as he made his way out of the Hospital wing. A long while later he finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Ah…' He realised that having been in the Hospital Wing for three days he did not know the password. Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on which way you look at it), at that moment Ginny came from the Common Room, stumbling into Harry.

'Sorry-oh! Harry!' She blushed.

'Hey Gin,' he was grinning in a bashful sort of way. _It was really rather cute, _thought Ginny. 'I, erm, I had something I wanted to tell you.' Ginny looked up hopefully. 'Well, erm, you see, you know that time, well, when I…' Ginny raised an eyebrow, amused. After leaving him stuttering for a while she put her hand on his arm to remind him she was waiting.

'Harry?' she asked. His face set like he had come to a decision.

'Oh sod it.' He muttered. Taking a step forward he wrapped Ginny in his arms and kissed her. Ginny was stunned, but a second later came to her senses and kissed back, snaking her arms round his neck. They pulled away breathless. Harry started stuttering again,

'S-sorry, I didn't mean, I just…' Ginny rolled her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear,

'Harry?'

'Yes?' he mumbled, still blushing.

'You talk too much.' She whispered back, before kissing him again. When she let him up for air, Harry was grinning. Looking him in the eye with the most serious expression she could manage she said,

'You know…'

'Mmm?'

'…Your fan-girls are going to be very disappointed.'


End file.
